Zombie Highway 2
Name '- Zombie Highway 2 '''Developer '- Auxbrain Inc 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.auxbrain.zh2 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Racing 'Achievements '- 55 'Total points '- 83500 ---- '''500 points #Survive 1 mi - Drive for 1 mile in one game #Kill 25 - Kill 25 zombies in one game #It takes Two - Drive for 2 miles in one game #Deja Vu - Use a rewing #Scrape 25 - Scrape off 25 zombies in one game #Drive 10 - Drive 10 miles total #Nitro 6 - Use nitro 6 times total #Stunner - Shoot 15 stunned zombies #Trigger Happy - Run out of ammo 1000 points #Zen Driver - Drive for 1,5 mile without firing a weapon #Rampage - Kill 40 zombies in one game #Dare Accepted - Kill 10 zombies in expert mode #Big Bucks - Earn 1k cash in one run #Im British! - Drive 10 miles on left side total #Tunnel Explorer - Drive through 3 tunnels in one game #Rack Emp Up - Kill 250 zombies total #First Skull - Get 1+ skulls from daily challenge #Back to the Future - Use 2 rewinds 1500 points #Gettin Good - Drive for 4 miles in one game #Deep End - Drive for 6 miles in one game #Reckless Driver - Hit 100 debris total #Look Ma, No Light! - Drive 5 miles in tunnels #Fast Times - Scrape 8 zombies with nitro on expert mode in one game #No Pain, No Gain - Drive 2 miles in expert mode in one game #Road Trip - Drive 50 miles total #Red on Red - Kill 30 red zombies in one run #City Slicker - Drive through 10 cities #Meat Grinder - Kill 250 zombies in expert mode total #Maxed Out - Start with fully upgraded arsenal #Clean Run - Drive 2 miles without hitting debris #One Sec - Kill 4 zombies in 1 second 2000 points #On Edge - Spend 30 seconds on two wheels in one game #Shadow Kills - Kill 100 zombies while in tunnels total #Pop! - Decapitate 100 zombies #Zoom Zoom - Use 12 nitros in one run #Everything to Lose - Deplete all ammo from a fully upgraded arsenal in expert mode #Thick Skin - Kill 100 armoured zombies #Losing Count - Kill 1k zombies #On The Rocks - Drive for 8 miles in one game #Night Vision - Drive through a tunnel without hitting walls or debris #Interruption - Shoot a zombie with a harpoon right before the pull 25 times #Skull Collector - Collect 50 skulls 2500 points #Stacks on Deck - Earn 5k cash in one run #Masterful - Kill 5 zombies in 1 second #Mad Skillz - Drive for 3 miles in expert mode in one game #Untouchable - Drive for 4 miles without hitting any debris #Rough Road - Drive 150 miles in expert mode #Run On The Bank - Kill 25 wallstreet zombies #On Tour - Survive 2 cities in one game #On Fire - Kill 500 zombies with the flamethrower #Rock N Roll - Kill 100 elemental zombies #Top Dog - Drive for 5 miles in expert mode in one game 3500 points #Whale Hunting - Kill 100 fat zombies in expert mode All achievements are challenges, so by getting those you will get achievements